Los ojos del emperadorLos ojos de la emperatriz
by mimichanMC
Summary: Por que Marshall/Marceline nunca habia usado el hechizo que le habia robado con el alma al emperador... ¿O sí?
1. Los ojos del emperador

_Todos los personajes de la serie Adventure Time pertenecen a Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi… aclarado esto, aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Los ojos del emperador**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_— Nena, ¿Es en serio? ¿Por qué en el nombre de Glob quieres saber eso?_

_— Solo es curiosidad. Y no me llames "nena"_

_Marshall solo observó a la chica caminando, sin dirigirle la palabra, con las mejillas infladas en un gesto infantil, pero que él encontraba adorable._

_Aquella noche había sido como una noche cualquiera, había ido a pedirle ayuda para ir a tomar una pequeña venganza con unos amigos fantasma. Los vampiros era bien sabido que no pueden ganar una pelea con un fantasma. Pero también era bien sabido que los humanos los habían estado cazando, desde mucho antes incluso de la gran guerra de los champiñones. Así que la joven humana no había tenido reparo de hacerle un pequeño favor, al día siguiente irían a sacar a esos molestos fantasmas de la aspiradora donde los habían dejado atrapados._

_Habían pasado algunas semanas desde aquel confuso día en que había abandonado su maldición vampírica durante un día entero. Y durante todo aquel día, aun en medio de todas esas peleas, su mitad humana había estado tirando por mantenerse alrededor de la joven humana. No había ayudado a ese instinto que Fionna, ni Gumball se hubieran negado a dejarlo solo._

_Pero positivamente, él no estaba sintiendo el mismo sentido de posesión por Gumball que el que sentía por Fionna._

_De nuevo era vampiro pero ahora en su mente estaban frescas todas aquellas sensaciones que había experimentado. Un poco la frustración de no tener los poderes a lo que se había acostumbrado y habían sido tan convenientes por varios siglos. El cómo sus dedos se habían sentido doloridos y cansados, después de solo un rato con su bajo. La satisfacción de la comida en su estomago y como esta tenía texturas, y sabores diferentes en su boca, buenos o malos no se había puesto a discriminarlos después de todo ese tiempo saboreando solo rojo. Y habría podido jurar que casi nada en el mundo se sentía como el sol, el sol siendo esa caricia cálida y reconfortando, calentando su piel, en lugar de quemarla hasta dejarla hecha cenizas._

_Casi nada había competido con esa sensación._

_Salvo la inquietante sensación que había experimentado cuando Fionna lo había abrazado junto a su gata. Cuando Marshall había puesto su cabeza en su hombro y no había sentido la necesidad casi dolorosa de tomar su sangre, esa que sentía cada vez que había estado cerca de ella. En su lugar había aparecido la necesidad de poner sus labios sobre su piel solo para sentir su calor._

_Siempre había podido comparar a Fionna con el sol. Con el viejo sol que Marshall recordaba de pequeño cuando su padre y él perseguían una pelota. Un recuerdo tan vago que parecía casi irreal, pero quería convencerse a su mismo que sí que había ocurrido. Y ahora que había podido sentir de nuevo el sol calentándole la piel, sabía que no se había equivocado. El sol se sentía exactamente como el toque de esta chica, cálido y cómodo._

_Así que desde que sus poderes le habían sido regresados y había podido sentir lo que se había perdido, solo solía buscar a Fionna para volver a sentir lo más cercano que alguna vez podría estar del sol._

_Solo que el sol no tenía curiosidad, pero Fionna sí._

_— Fi…_

_— Olvídalo. Si solo quieres burlarte de mí, olvida que pregunte._

_— Vamos __sunshine__, no lo tomes tan en serio._

_La irritación de Fionna se desinfló un poco. No sabía porque el vampiro se había aficionado por ponerle motes cariñosos como ese, pero y aunque tendrían que ponerla a pelear contra una manada de lobos antes de admitirlo, lo cierto es que le gustaban… solo un poco._

_— Solo me intriga bien. – la chica no pensó estar tocando un tema delicado ni nada, así que insistió un poco más — Todo este tiempo había pensado que tus habilidades venían de tu sangre de demonio, no por absorber almas._

_— ¿Te asusta? – dijo dejando que sus ojos se volvieran rojos un momento._

_— No. – le dio un puñetazo en un hombro y el vampiro solo se carcajeó — Solo me causa curiosidad saber, porque nunca has usado esa habilidad en especifico._

_— Sí la he usado._

_— No lo he visto._

_— Claro que sí, no lo recuerdas, eso es todo._

_— ¿Cuándo? – preguntó realmente intrigada la joven humana, podía apostar que recordaría algo como eso._

_— ¿Recuerdas ese lacayo que remplazaste poco después de conocernos?_

_— Sí._

_— Cometí el error de mirarlo con los ojos del emperador. – aclaro la duda de la aventurera que había empezado esta conversación en mitad de camino a casa. Todos solían pensar que todos los poderes de vampiro eran geniales, pero no lo eran tanto, no esté en especifico — La chica me seguía en todos mis conciertos y no me dejaba en paz. La miré y le dije que si tanto le gustaba mi música podía ser mi lacayo de por vida. Pensé que no funcionaria. ¡Pero ella estuvo siguiéndome por como 50 años! donde quiera que me mudara me seguía encontrando, era un absoluto fastidio._

_Haciendo memoria Fionna encontró la historia posible, desde ese entonces había pensado que al ser el rey de los vampiros y su madre la reina de la nocheosfera, el lacayo solo venia en el paquete, no había imaginado esta historia._

_— Y ¿Qué fue lo que paso ese día?_

_— No lo sé – respondió con sinceridad, francamente había esperado que la anciana volviera a aparecer en algún momento, pero ya habían pasado un par de años y nada — ni siquiera yo sé muy bien cómo funcionan los ojos del emperador, quizá solo el hechizo caducó o la anciana murió._

_— ¡Marshall! – le desagradaba que hablara de la muerte de alguien que pasó 50 años a su lado con tanta naturalidad._

_— Fi, incluso los demonios mueren, solo los no vivos duramos para siempre._

_— Entonces – iba a dejarlo pasar solo por esta ocasión o nunca terminaría de contarle lo que quería saber — ¿No usas ese poder porque no lo entiendes?_

_— Y porque nunca me ha traído nada bueno. Créeme, parece divertido, pero obligar a hacer a la gente lo que tú quieres, nunca sale bien._

_— ¿Por qué?_

_— Veras – el vampiro lanzó un suspiro aburrido, antes de continuar — los ojos del emperador solo funcionan si en el fondo la persona que cae en el hechizo, realmente quiere hacer le has pedido. Si yo les pidiera algo que está completamente en contra de lo que quieren, el encanto no funcionaria._

_— ¿En serio?_

_— Sí. Por ejemplo si yo te ordenara que le pidieras una cita al príncipe Hot Dog, ¿Crees que lo harías?_

_— Lo dudo mucho – no era realmente su tipo… o siquiera algo parecido a su especie._

_— Si ese fuera el caso, saldrías del conjuro y… — la risa le empezó a llenar la boca_

_— ¿Y…? – insistió cada vez más intrigada por las risitas ahogadas de su amigo._

_— Te enfermarías una semana del estomago – respondió sin poder ahogar la risa._

_— ¿Qué? – ¿Era en serio?_

_— Sí. No puedes salir del baño por una semana. La gente realmente se enoja conmigo cuando eso sucede, en realidad es muy divertido._

_El vampiro se levanto en el aire y empezó a carcajearse seguro recordando a los desafortunados que habían visto los ojos del emperador en el pasado. Fionna se tuvo que morder la lengua para no seguirlo_

_— Eres malo, Marshall Lee – Regaño al vampiro aun flotando en el aire._

_— Lo sé nena, — el vampiro dejó de reír acomodando su bajo sobre su pecho y pellizcando una cuerda — lo sé._

_La extraña pareja nocturna siguió caminando un momento en silencio, en algún lugar se escucho el aullido de un lobo, pero además de eso la noche silenciosa los rodeaba. _

_— Supongo que es como esa vez que el Lich trato de controlarme. – agregó la humana que no disfrutaba de aquella silenciosa noche — Me sentía realmente enferma, tan fría que parecía que nunca volvería a sentirme caliente, fue aterrador, realmente no quisiera volver a sentir algo así._

_— Oh no, Fi. – Marshall se sintió casi ofendido porque Fionna lo creyera una criatura tan insidiosa como… lo que fuera que hubiese sido el Lich — No puedes confundir una posesión maligna con un una simple hipnosis. El Lich podía romper tu alma con su influencia, yo ni siquiera puedo doblar la voluntad de una persona._

_— Pues sigo sin entenderlo._

_— Podría demostrártelo – ofreció el vampiro sin voltearla a ver — pero ahora sabes a lo que te arriesgas._

_— No lo sé… — la idea de pasar la próxima semana en el baño…_

_— ¿Te da miedo, __sunshine__?_

_— Yo. ¿Miedo? – la humana se detuvo y encaro al vampiro que se puso frente a ella aun flotando algunos centímetros lejos del piso — ¡Claro que no! Soy Fionna la humana, intente poner una estaca en el corazón del rey vampiro, nada puede asustarme._

_— Entonces, desde luego no te asustan los ojos del emperador._

_— Por supuesto que no. Hagámoslo._

_Marshall Lee no estaba muy seguro de cómo habían llegado a esta situación, pero tenía potencial de volverse algo divertido. Se puso más cerca de la humana, mirándola directo a los ojos cerró sus propios ojos un momento, al abrirlos se habían vuelto purpuras._

_— Vende tu espíritu a los cielos, sométete a los ojos emperador._

_Y los ojos de la chica perdieron su color azul para volverse purpuras en un parpadeo. Marshall había esperado que pusiera más resistencia, pero quizá la curiosidad había sido más fuerte que la voluntad en ese momento._

_\- __Fionna… — Marshall se detuvo un momento pensando en que ordenarle. Le daría un dolor de estomago o… — bésame, de la forma en la que siempre has querido hacerlo._

_Marshall no iba a ciegas en esa orden, sabía que la chica a veces lo miraba con esa expresión en sus ojos, anhelante y curiosa, de la misma manera que las chicas miran un helado de chocolate y los chicos que les gustan. Esperaba un beso inocente y casi casto, pero en lugar de eso la chica montó sobre su regazo y atrapó sus labios con los suyos, deslizando su lengua dentro de su boca._

_Marshall sentía que la sangre le corría de nuevo caliente y pesada en las venas, si es que eso era posible para un vampiro. Tenía el cuerpo generoso de la humana sobre el suyo cubriéndolo con su calidez, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras saqueaba su boca como si buscara un tesoro dentro de ella. En ese momento a pesar de tener cientos de años y decenas de amantes, apenas se sentía capaz de seguir el paso de la pasión de la joven humana._

_Era maravillosamente eterno, y nadie mejor que un vampiro para medir la eternidad. Marshall no sabía ya cuanto había durado, pero por Glob que no le importaba, era la cosa más agradable que había sentido en demasiado tiempo. Cuando finalmente Fionna mordió su labio inferior con tanta energía que realmente dolió retirándose, casi gimoteó de pena, era el mejor beso que alguien le había dado en al menos 500 años._

_Supo exactamente el momento que Fionna salió del encantamiento de los ojos del emperador. La cara de la chica se puso tan roja que despertó su hambre, se lamió los labios y aun pudo saborear su saliva en su boca._

_— Mar… Mar… ¡Marshall Lee! – la joven humana no podía creer que había hecho, si fuera posible podría sacar humo por sus orejas, sentía la cara encendida como un carbón._

_— No, no puedes reclamarme – el vampiro paseo su lengua bífida por sus labios — tú querías hacerlo._

_— ¡Claro que no!_

_— Te lo dije, si no hubieses querido hacer, solo no lo haces. Te enfermas, pero no lo haces._

_— Tú… tú… — Oh, quería borrar esa tonta sonrisa de su boca con sus puños_

_— Querías besarme __sunshine__ y lo hiciste, pero no te culpo – el vampiro volvió a flotar un par de metros a lo alto, saliendo del alcance de esos puños que estaban crispados y bien sabía lo bien que golpeaban — soy demasiado sexy, todas las chicas quieren besarme_

_— Sí, sí, lo que digas. Debo ir a casa, Cake debe estarme esperando despierta y tú debes ir a tu cueva, el sol está por aparecer._

_Y no dijo nada más, la chica solo apretó el paso y pronto estaba lejos. Marshall miró el cielo sobre su cabeza y este era de un negro profundo con pincelazos purpuras, la aventurera tenía razón, estaba a punto de amanecer._

_— Pero no Fi… el sol se fue contigo._

_El vampiro acomodó su hacha en la espalda y flotó a su cueva tarareando alguna cosa, saboreando el gusto que la humana había dejado en sus labios, deseando que ese sabor a sol se quedara allí mucho tiempo._

_Quizá con suerte, pronto, podría tener algo más de aquello._

_**Fin**_

_28/12/17_

_12:48 a.m._

Nota de autora: Cosas en mis tinteros, y mi poco perecedero amor por el fiolee.


	2. Los ojos de la emperatriz

_Todos los personajes de la serie Adventure Time pertenecen a Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi… aclarado esto, aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Los ojos de la emperatriz**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

— Y entonces ¿No lo has hecho nunca?

— ¿Qué? – Respondió mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos y sonreía con algo como picardía — ¿Comerme a un habitante del reino mora?

— ¡Iugh, no! – el joven héroe saco la lengua y bajo la orilla de su sombrero de oso tratando de esconderse.

La vampira soltó una carcajada cuando Jake se escondió tras la espalda de su hermano, el perro mágico le lanzó algunas fresas y tomó una al vuelo para absorber su color.

— ¡Atrás, vampira del mal!

— Es un poder muy tonto chicos – recostó entre las matas de fresas usando su bajo de almohada — por eso no lo uso, solo hace las cosas más complicadas.

— No te creo – respondió Finn mientras ahorcaba a Jake juguetonamente — Hacer que la gente haga lo que tú quieres, me parece la cosa más genial del mundo.

— Pues no lo es. Tratar de controlar a la gente siempre sale mal, te lo prometo.

— ¿Por qué?

La vampira suspiró recordando algunas anécdotas de su pasada mientras la luna llena iluminaba el cielo sobre sus cabezas.

— Veras, — Marceline volvió a sentarse apoyándose en sus manos un poco inclinada en su espalda — las personas que son controladas por hipnosis obedecen solo cuando en el fondo de su corazón quieren hacer, al menos un poquito, lo que les ordenas. Ninguna hipnosis puede hacer que hagas algo que en el fondo no deseas y…

— ¿Y…? – animó el héroe a continuar.

— Y cuando el hechizo no funciona – una risa divertía se le escapó — tiene efectos secundarios.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – se unió de nuevo Jake a la conversación.

— Te enfermas del estomago por una semana entera – la vampira rio con ganas esta vez recordando a los pobres afortunados que no habían caído en el hechizo — No puedes salir del baño todo ese tiempo.

— ¡No es cierto! – Perro y humano dijeron al unisonó.

— En serio, por eso cada vez que he usado ese hechizo, por una cosa u otra, la gente siempre termina muy molesta conmigo – no es que eso le importara, pero no resultaba tan divertido.

— ¡Inténtalo conmigo! – pidió Finn, demasiado entusiasta.

— ¡No, mejor conmigo! – pidió también Jake.

— Chicos, ¿Por qué querrían que los controle mentalmente?

— Suena divertido – respondió el héroe.

— Y yo me comí una lata de frijoles pasados, solo para molestar a la princesa Grumosa – el perro dejó que su estomago creciera al doble y todos escucharon como sus tripas crujían — una semana en el baño le haría bien a mi estomaguito.

— ¡Glob, Jake, que asco! – increpó Marceline.

— Anda Marcy, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo.

— Bien, bien. Ven aquí perro.

Jake se estiró hasta alcanzar a poner su rostro frente al de Marceline. La vampira cerró sus ojos un momento y al abrirlos de nuevo, eran purpuras.

_— Vende tu espíritu a los cielos, sométete a los ojos y bla bla bla… — p_ronto los ojos de Jake estaban del mismo color purpura que los de Marceline, estaba bajo el hechizo – muy bien Jake… has una vuelta de barril.

Y así lo hizo. Cual cachorro entrenado Jake giró sobre su estomago y se puso en sus cuatro patas, incluso sacó la lengua y tendió la mano antes de reaccionar de nuevo.

Finn y Marceline estaban tirados en el piso carcajeándose tanto que les empezaba a doler el estomago.

— ¡Yo hice eso! – el amarillo del perro mágico se puso tan pálido que parecía crema de vainilla vieja.

— Sí, hermano.

— ¡No! – Jake cayó al piso como una mancha de tinta tratando de esconderse entre los arbustos de fresa — No pude hacer un giro de barril frente a mi hermano.

— Sí que lo hiciste – Marceline se sostenía el estomago por fin dejando de reír — parecías un cachorro amaestrado.

— ¡Oh por Glob! nunca podre mostrar mi rostro de nuevo. ¿Qué dirá de mi Arcoíris y mis cachorros? ¡Quiero espagueti!

Y en medio de un mar de lágrimas, el perro mágico se alejó del campo de fresas dejando atrás a su hermano y a la vampira.

— Lo ves, nunca resulta bien.

— No te lo tomes a mal – Por un momento pensó si debía seguir a su hermano, pero decidió quedarse otro rato — Jake y yo habíamos hecho la apuesta de que nunca haría un giro de barril delante de mí, si lo hacía tenía que lavar mi ropa por un año, así que gracias.

— Como sea – se volvió a recostar en el piso sintiendo su guitarra bajo ella.

— Ahora yo.

— Finn – la vampira lo miró desde su lugar — ya viste como es, ¿Por qué quieres intentarlo?

— Curiosidad, vamos, prometo no llorar.

— Estoy rodeada de bobos.

Finn se arrodilló en la tierra mientras la vampira se ponía a su lado al mismo nivel para verlo directo a los ojos.

— Vende tu espíritu a los cielos, sométete a los ojos de la emperatriz.

Muy pronto el chico estaba bajo el hechizo, con sus propios ojos pintados del purpura de la hipnosis. La reina vampiro se tomó un momento para saber qué es lo que le podía pedir y supiera que el héroe se iba a negar. El chico se había ganado una semana en el trono blanco de porcelana.

— Finn, bésame como si realmente lo desearas.

Marceline sintió la risa burbujeando en su pecho, pero nunca pudo dejarla salir porque los labios del héroe estaban sobre los suyos. Marceline abrió los ojos enormes sintiendo el beso casto y dulce del chico, quiso empujarlo, alejarlo de ella pero…

Los besos de Bonnie eran dulces, literalmente dulces, le hacían recordar el sabor de las gominolas de cereza que eran sus favoritas cuando era niña. Los besos de Bonnie la hacían recordar el azúcar, pero este… este beso era amable, inexperto, pero terrenal. La hizo recordar que ella alguna vez fue humana, la hizo pensar en la luz del sol. Su beso se sentía exactamente igual que la sensación del sol calentándole desde la piel, hasta algo dentro de su pecho que como vampiro siempre se sentía frio. Casi persiguió sus labios cuando Finn se apartó de ella terminando el suave contacto.

Marceline se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que Finn salió del hechizo de los ojos de la emperatriz, pues empezó a sonrojarse vivamente y casi a soltar humo por sus orejas.

— Marcy – sus ojos eran tan grandes como platos de sopa — lo siento.

— No te preocupes Finn – soltó aire un poco asombrada incluso de su propia reacción — fue mi culpa. Lo vez, hipnotizar a alguien siempre es confuso y complicado.

— Sí.

Finn aun estaba sonrojado y silencioso ante la atenta mirada del vampiro. El pequeño Finn, que después de algunos años no era ya tan pequeño

— Querías besarme, héroe – La vampira soltó una risa que era mitad divertida, mitad coqueta.

— Marcy… — el chico se sonrojo solo un poco más… lo cierto es que ni siquiera él sabía que quería besar a su amiga.

— Lo sé, soy irresistible, por supuesto que querías besarme.

— Sí… yo… — El chico carraspeó un poco y el rojo de sus mejillas pareció haber pasado a su estomago — creo que iré a la casa del árbol antes de que Jake se acabe todo el espagueti de la semana. Yo… nos vemos.

— Nos vemos, bobo.

El chico escondiéndose dentro de su gorro de oso se alejó del campo de fresas. Eran más de la media noche así que la vampira podía quedarse tranquilamente allí hasta que se aburriera. Recuperó su bajo—hacha que había estado tirado a un lado de ella, se recostó entre las matas de fresa, de pronto tenía ganas de componer algo sobre los rayos de sol.

_**Fin**_

_27/12/17_

_1:35 a.m._

_Revisión: _

_27 de enero de 2020_

_2:41 p.m._

nota de autora: Cuando hago un Finnceline me da por hacer un Foilee y viseversa, asi que dije ¿Por que no los dos?


End file.
